


Лучшая политика

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Co-workers, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, Love Confessions, M/M, Mash-up, Missing Scene, Out of Character, POV First Person, Politics, Pre-Slash, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Secretaries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Ещё раз про свидания и признания.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Лучшая политика

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: после серии The Writing on the Wall.  
> Упоминаются фоновые канонные и кроссоверные персонажи (мэш-ап с ситкомом The Good Life).  
> Повествование от первого лица + в виде дневниковой записи, ибо стилизация под книжный канон (понятно, что Джим не стал бы делать такие записи в дневник, но имхо он как раз из тех персонажей, что мысленно всегда ведут репортаж сами о себе для себя в духе ЖЗЛ).

Хамфри исправляется прямо на глазах: сегодня предложил помочь мне с той статьёй, что я, как председатель партии, должен сдать в штаб для нового буклета. Ломаю голову над ней уже неделю, дедлайн неумолимо приближается, а я всё ещё недоволен тем, что выходит. Сердце у меня к отчётной писанине совсем не лежит, мысли заняты абсолютно другим. Не говоря о том, что несколько последних дней были потрачены впустую из-за интриг Дональда Хьюза и панических настроений в МАДе.

— Хамфри, вы и правда не против помочь? Ведь это партийное дело, а вы всегда говорили, что ни один штатный работник министерства ни под каким видом не вправе участвовать в политической активности министров.

— Если обещаете сохранить это в тайне. В качестве благодарности за то, что спасли наше министерство... — вкрадчиво проговорил он.

Потрясающе — Хамфри прямо-таки рвётся меня порадовать! И, в самом деле, приятно знать, что теперь, после того как мы сражались за МАД плечом к плечу, Хамфри считает его «нашим» (а не просто «своим»). С тех пор как мы отразили атаку ПМ и его главного политического советника, в министерстве тишь да гладь, а Хамфри словно подменили. Работаем душа в душу. Невероятное ощущение... Будто угодил в Зазеркалье!

***

Даже не успел напомнить Хамфри о статье: он принёс мне её сегодня в середине рабочего дня. Сразу будто гора с плеч свалилась — наконец-то эта галиматья перестанет отравлять мне жизнь! Я пролистал страницы: выглядело вполне убедительно.

— Я прочитаю её повнимательней, но, кажется, она идеальна. Вы мне очень помогли, Хамфри, благодарю. И так быстро! Наверное, пришлось прокорпеть над ней целый вечер? Вы чудо. В лучших традициях государственной службы!

Хамфри, потупившись, расцвёл улыбкой.

— О да, пришлось поработать сверхурочно... Но чем не пожертвуешь ради министра настолько искренне и безгранично преданного делам министерства. Считайте это ответной дружеской услугой.

В идиллической атмосфере обоюдного довольства и приятия тут же пригласил сэра Хамфри на ужин. Так сказать, на «дружеский коктейль». Как бы в благодарность за статью. Он, скромничая, попытался уклониться: мол, не посреди же рабочей недели... и он не успеет съездить домой переодеться... не стоит ли отложить до пятницы... а ещё лучше — субботы...

Нет-нет, в пятницу или уик-энд нет времени. Кстати, наряжаться во фрак и белый галстук — и обвешиваться медальками — совсем необязательно: место не настолько помпезное. Пообещал за ужином не напиваться и подбросить его потом домой до полуночи, чтобы он мог улечься спать пораньше.

...

Так всё и случилось.

Обхаживал его весь вечер и осыпал комплиментами, по возможности не слишком демонстративно.

Хамфри, как оказалось, живёт в Нортвурде. Прелестный райончик Хартфордшира — не больше, чем в сорока минутах от Уайтхолла. Хорошие широкие дороги, камеры охраны у каждого разноцветного кукольного коттеджика, окружённого аккуратной изгородью, изысканной кованой оградой с завитушками, или умильным белым заборчиком. Всё утопает в плюще и цветах. Соседи у Хамфри, правда, на его вкус, чудаковаты: семейная пара под сорок, внезапно вообразившая себя кем-то вроде хиппи и решившая испробовать все прелести простой сельской жизни... не выезжая за черту города! Вместо сада у них теперь огороды и теплицы, домики для кур и коз, клетки для разведения кроликов и бог знает что ещё!.. Обменяли автомобиль на самый настоящий маленький трактор, представьте себе! Поначалу все прочие — вменяемые — соседи были в полном шоке, но постепенно привыкли и теперь даже любят зайти к Тому и Барбаре Гуд за свежими натуральными продуктами. Однажды к Гудам с визитом приехал сам принц Чарльз — известный адепт осознанного потребления и покровитель всевозможных эконачинаний. Хамфри успел увидеть его прибытие из окошка, спуститься в сад (полагаю, разодевшись в пух и прах) и перекинуться с монаршим гостем парой слов через декоративный заборчик, когда тот покидал фермерские владения Гудов, — о чём и поведал мне с немалым удовольствием и многословностью, пока мы ехали. (Как я и подозревал, Хамфри — большой поклонник королевской семьи). Этот визит на некоторое время примирил его с беспокойным хозяйством по соседству... До тех пор, пока Джеральдина и Ленин (Гудовы коза и петух) не проделали брешь в его зелёной ограде и не испортили кусты обожаемых роз!

Таким вот образом мы доверительно болтали всю дорогу к дому Хамфри. За ужином он выпил всего пару-тройку бокалов белого вина, но беседовал со мной гораздо непринуждённее, чем в офисе. Глаза его горели ярче, смеялся он громче, и тон его голоса стал значительно оживлённей. Хамфри даже не перевёл тему, когда я заговорил о личном, о, так сказать, «одиночестве на вершине» и поинтересовался, из-за чего дал трещину его брак. Хамфри, как и я, в разводе. По его мнению, именно поэтому он считается среди коллег-мандаринов «не серьёзным человеком» и застрял под стеклянным потолком. Конечно, МАД впечатляет бюджетом, количеством сотрудников и числом недвижимости, но не входит в список важнейших министерств (таких как Минфин, МВД, МИД, Минобороны), из верхушки которых, в основном, идёт отбор старших чиновников на пост секретаря Кабинета и главы Управления по делам государственной службы. Любопытно, выслали ли в МАД — который мои парламентские коллеги называют «политическим кладбищем» — меня всё по той же причине «неблагонадёжности»... В конце концов, были же у нас холостые и даже разведённые премьер-министры... Наверняка были!

— Разумеется, господин министр, — подхватил тему Хамфри. — На ум приходит одиннадцатый ПМ Великобритании, занимавший пост два года и прошедший в это время через официальную процедуру расторжения действительного супружеского брака. Огастес Генри Фицрой, третий герцог Графтон. Вторая половина восемнадцатого века. Наш единственный разведённый ПМ... на данный момент.

Отлично: мой постоянный секретарь считает, что шансы у меня определённо есть!

Потом Хамфри всё-таки просветил меня об истоках своего нынешнего статуса убеждённого холостяка, женатого на своей работе:

— Возможно, отчасти дело в том, что ваш покорный слуга — «самый эгоистичный человек во всём мире, любящий только звук своего голоса».

По ноткам обиды я догадался, что это цитата. О, жещины!.. Мало кто из нас может с такой же снайперской точностью и убойной силой ранить деликатное мужское самомнение.

— Ну нет, Хамфри. Вы максимум второй, а «самый эгоистичный в мире...» и так далее — это, конечно же, ваш покорный министр!

Хамфри позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. Надеюсь, он понял, что я пытаюсь его подбодрить, а не соревнуюсь с ним размерами Эго или проблемами личной жизни. И довольно прозрачно намекаю, что из двух длинных минусов при желании складывается большой плюс.

Мы медленно проехали мимо странной конструкции (скорее всего, недостроенного хлева для свиней) перед домом эксцентричных Гудов и свернули на подъездную дорожку к обители сэра Хамфри: коттеджу, похожему на ранневикторианский и выглядевшему таким уютным и игрушечным, что я не удивился бы, если вместо моего постоянного секретаря здесь бы жил-поживал кэрроловский Белый Кролик.

Я немного надеялся на приглашение на чашечку кофе: хотя бы на крошечный, но обжигающе горячий эспрессо (если вы понимаете мою поэтическую метафору), но Хамфри, нервно рассматривая новое строение на участке по соседству, пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что если де живность Гудов прорвётся в его сад и опять разорит клумбы, он за себя не ручается... Он обратится с жалобой к своему депутату!.. Да-да! Выяснит, кто его депутат, составит и подаст соответствующую жалобу!.. С этими словами он решительно схватился за ручку двери.

Пришлось снова брать инициативу на себя:

— Хамфри, а помните, вы спросили, почему нельзя перенести обед на пятницу? На самом деле это потому, что на уик-энде я очень хотел бы провести с вами второе свидание...

— Так... это всё-таки было свидание!.. Не просто дружеский ужин?

— На мой взгляд, это было (или, по крайней мере, было бы... могло бы быть... — то есть, если бы мы с вами так решили) прекрасным, идеальным первым свиданием. Хамфри, мне кажется... нет, я уверен: мы созданы друг для друга!

— И почему же вам так кажется?

В голове крутились сплошные банальности... которые Хамфри вряд ли сочтёт убедительными аргументами.

— Ну... Потому что... Из-за статьи для партийного центра, с которой вы мне так помогли!

Длинное лицо сэра Хамфри вытянулось ещё сильнее.

Я поспешил объясниться:

— Я прочёл её и не исправил ни буквы. Её написал человек, чьи мысли и чувства на сто процентов созвучны моим: истинный соулмэйт, родственная душа! Это большая редкость и настоящее счастье, которое нельзя пропустить...

Хамфри с горечью отвернулся и уставился в сумерки за бортом моего фордика «Кортины».

Дело явно не ладилось... Но почему? Ведь я старался быть настолько романтичным, насколько возможно. И мой постоянный секретарь, вроде бы, весь вечер подавал вполне однозначные сигналы!

— Господин министр, — произнёс Хамфри глухим замогильным голосом, — я вынужден вам кое в чём признаться. Я, видите ли, ни полстрочки не написал в вашей глупой статье.

Всё страньше и страньше.

— Но тогда кто...

— Джим, я её делегировал, — скорбно ответил он. — Перепоручил! Одному из секретарей своей канцелярии... Точнее, секретарше. Миссис Уайлдмор. Думается, она будет рада узнать, что вы считаете её истинной родственной душой... Могу вас познакомить, — выстрадано добавил он.

Я тупо смотрел на его кудрявый затылок. Никак не пойму: он шутит? Остроумно, ничего не скажешь. Не надо меня ни с кем знакомить! Тем более, я и так всех знаю в канцелярии: миссис Уайлдмор превосходный секретарь, профессионал высшей пробы. А также главная пропагандистка суфражистских настроений в Уайтхолле. При этом, как ни странно, преданная супруга, хорошая мать и бабушка трёх (или четырёх?) внуков, которые частенько галдят и носятся по министерству в начале школьных каникул. Уважаемой леди как минимум за шестьдесят, и правила она — со всей строгостью и бесспорной эффективностью — канцелярией постоянного заместителя министерства административных дел ещё лет десять до того, как Хамфри сменил на этой должности своего предшественника. И, по-моему, сэр Хамфри до сих пор чуточку робеет перед начальницей собственной канцелярии... Как и мы все!

Но откровенность за откровенность:

— Хамфри, мне тоже нужно вам кое в чём признаться: по правде говоря, эта злосчастная статья вообще ни при чём. Да я её почти не читал! Так, просмотрел по диагонали одним глазом...

— Но вы сказали...

— Я сдал её в штаб партии, её приняли без правок, и на этом всё. К дьяволу статью, забудьте... — уговаривал я его.

— Но зачем вы тогда вообще её упомянули?! — в сердцах воскликнул Хамфри, по-прежнему чуть ли не прижимаясь носом к боковому стеклу (то ли высматривая что-то во дворе Гудов, то ли не решаясь встретиться со мной взглядом).

— Ну не мог же я прямо так и сказать, что считаю вас удивительно чудесным и сногсшибательно милым, и вообще влюблён!..

— Почему не могли? — бесстрастно спросил Хамфри, но всё же скосил на меня взгляд, слегка развернувшись и теперь демонстрируя трагический профиль на фоне тёмного окна.

Неужели он не понимает?

— Да потому что тогда вы сразу решили бы, будто я так говорю только из-за того, что хочу с вами переспать!

В салоне воцарилась гробовая тишина.

После долгой паузы Хамфри, очевидно, решил расставить все точки над «i».

— А вы хотите? — едва слышно проговорил он.

— Хамфри... — Я несколько смутился: разве я не выдавал себя в последнее время чуть не каждой фразой (и уж точно каждым взглядом)?

Хамфри нетерпеливо повторил:

— Так хотите вы или нет... более эмоционально вовлечённых и неофициальных горизонтальных личностных коммуникативных тесных связей с возможной опцией пролонгации?

Точно! Именно это я и имел в виду. Лучше не скажешь! Эмоциональных и горизонтальных — как там... — личных тёплых (тесных?..) взаимодействий... Коммуникаций!.. В общем, всего этого. Многократно... В смысле, долгосрочно. И эксклюзивно, пожалуйста. Где подписать?

— Да, господин постоянный секре...

Хамфри, не колеблясь больше ни секунды, придвинулся ко мне для крепкого горячего поцелуя, который тянул, по меньшей мере, на двойную порцию сладкого капучино.

Правильно всё-таки считают: «Честность — лучшая политика»! На седьмом небе, я коротко огласил улицу триумфальным автомобильным гудком. Ура!

И как же замечательно, что мы с Хамфри разговариваем на одном языке и понимаем друг друга буквально с полуслова. Как и подобает настоящим родственным душам.

**Author's Note:**

> Соседи сэра Х тут — ГГ-персонажи из бриткома The Good Life (https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0075511/). Подумалось, будет забавно сделать мэш-ап. Фаноню что (если представить себе модерн ау?) чета Гуд и Хэкер-Эплби вполне бы в итоге подружилась... Тем более, Джим в прошлом теневой министр сельского хозяйства: нашёл бы общий язык на этой почве с Томом и Барбарой (а Хамфри — с соседями-снобами с другой стороны от Гудов, в доме которых проходят регулярные собрания местного сообщества любителей музыки).
> 
> Фанкаст на дом сэра Х.: https://imgur.com/slYgg3O + задний фасад: https://i.imgur.com/J91CYn3.jpg  
> Улица: https://virtualglobetrotting.com/map/the-good-life-house-margo-and-jerry-leadbetter-s-house/view/google/  
> (мб недостаточно грандиозно для сэра Х... но это типа такое АУ тогда... где он скромнее).
> 
> Машина министра: в каноне это 1974 Ford Cortina MkIII https://imgur.com/LkJzC31  
> WIKI: Ford Cortina считается чисто английской разработкой, в период с 1962 по 1982 годы он выпускался в пяти поколениях. Особой популярности эта модель достигла в 1970-1980-х годах и производилась практически на всех тогдашних европейских заводах Ford, а название Cortina получила английская версия с «правым рулем».  
> А по работе сэра Х и министра возят лимузины типа 1973 Daimler Limousine https://imgur.com/kpyH7w0 и я фаноню, сам сэр Х получением водительских прав не заморачивался, т.к его всегда возили шофёры.


End file.
